cncensorshipfandomcom-20200215-history
Censorship of Adventure Time in the UK
Adventure Time has been heavily censored in the UK. Many scenes and lines have been removed to make the show more kid friendly due to different guidelines between CN USA and CN UK. The episodes are located below. Episodes with UK Censorship General Cuts *All instances of characters spitting or vomiting have been removed. *Some lines or son Episodes involving the Lich are often heavily censored. The Stakes mini-series has also been heavily cut. *Anything to do with suicide is usually cut. *All episodes to do with Finn losing his arm in season 6 were actually outright banned and never aired. *Other times things were censored for seemingly no reason. Season 1 Slumber Party Panic *Princess Bubblegum saying "You promised you wouldn't freakin' tell anyone!" in Finn's face was changed to "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!".https://youtu.be/BHJtUqf81ks = Ricardio the Heart Guy *The scene when Ricardo comes to the container and breaks glass bottles for stabbing the air was censored. *The following scene was cut: **Princess Bubblegum: Finn!! Jake!! **is tied up in the rope from earlier and Ricardio is next to her with the broken bottle in his hand. **Ricardio: You were right all along, Finn! Now I'm going to cut out Princess Bubblegum's heart and make out with it! **Finn: Not if I can help it! *And this scene was cut: **Ricardio: One step closer and I'll remove her heart!! **Princess Bubblegum: Finn! I feel like a big idiot for doubting you! I'm gonna get that heart! **However, marry someone ya own size! " was not cut at all. My Two Favorite People *Finn spitting at Tiffany was cut in reruns. Evicted! *Finn spitting at Marceline was cut. Dungeon *Guardian Angel line "...where I'm going to cook you and eat your flesh" was cut, along with Finn's reaction. *The scene with the spitting monster was cut. *The cat saying "I'm going to unzip you and wear you like a little coat", followed by Finn's armpit fart, were cut. *All of the scene between "And your dog isn't with you" and the line before "Crud crud crud crud crud" was cut for unknown reasons. Freak City *"Nuts i'm freaking all about sugar, but I am even more about feeding hobos!" was cut. *The entire scene where Magic Man calls over the bird, then turns it inside out using magic, and Jake's reaction, were all cut. This is a cut of 19 seconds. *Gork vomiting fire/lava was cut. *The following verse of the song was removed: "I'm gonna take life's name, And spit on it, and kick it! Life can just go eat it, Cause this is a man's game!" * "You're darn right we are!" followed by Gork vomiting lava was cut. * "Get his eyes, Cut him right in the eyes!" was cut. *Kim saying, "No, man. Please. I freakin' hate Trudy" along with Finn's, "Kim, I will destroy you!" were cut. *"Man, I freakin' hate that guy" is changed to "Man, I hate that guy". Henchman *Marceline asking Finn if he thought that the man's bowtie looked like a bra was cut, along with Finn's reaction. *Marceline's song was cut in its entirety, as well as the lines before and after it. This was a cut of about 20 seconds. Rainy Day Daydream *Finn's line, "Crap, it's your imagination!" was slightly edited to "Cripes, it's your imagination!" *The part where Jake accidentally imagines his mom naked was cut. His Hero *The lines "Dude, we got to do something to help him." and "I could teach him how not to be such a spaz" were cut due to the word "spaz" being offensive. *Billy's Crack is changed to Billy's Cave. Season 2 Blood Under the Skin *In the swamp of embarrassment, after Finn sees the second naked lady, it immediately cuts to when Finn's face is fully red, followed by the aerial view of the swamp (about 14 seconds are cut). Storytelling *Boobafina's line, "Because I'm now soiled!" was cut. *Shaved time - 4 seconds. Crystals Have Power *Jake twisting Finn's nipple and Finn shedding a tear is cut. *(CITV-only cut) "Finn! It's not sexy for a King to call his Queen bananas!" Go With me *Finn and Marceline attacking wolves was cut in reruns. *Marceline's line, "But no tongue", along with Finn's reaction, was cut. *Finn vomiting at the couple's movies was cut in reruns. Heat Signature *The scene where Booboo says "Marceline, you're friends with some real morons" was cut for some reason. *The scene where the ghosts kick Finn and Jake was shortened in reruns. Season 3 Morituri te Salutamus *The line, "Eh, it's probably just puberty calling" was muted. Memory of a Memory *The scene of Ash getting punished is cut just to see Marceline kicking Ash. The episode ends abruptly after Finn laughs (the last 11 seconds cut). This used to not be censored. **However, in later reruns, the episode ends when Marceline kicks Ash in the crotch. What Was Missing *Marceline never spits on Bubblegum in the UK version. No One Can Hear You *The stag being pushed into the whirlpool was cut for unknown reasons. Marceline's Closet *The sound of Marceline urinating in her bathroom is cut out. This makes the scene confusing, as the toilet flush is left in, along with Marceline's "Hello?" Another Way *The projectile vomit from Finn after he crosses the river was digitally removed, though the sound of Finn vomiting was left in. Dad's Dungeon *The scene where the Fruit Witches ripped the giant apple to a core and chased Finn and Jake was cut, to not include all of the core. This used to not be censored. Incedium *The line, "I know just the skirt. And she's way-ay-ay hot!" has been edited to just "I know just the skirt". *Flambo spitting at Jake was also cut. Season 4 Beyond this Earthly Realm *One of the spirits secreting liquid from both ends was cut for unknown reasons. Lady & Peebles *The line, "Through this sphincter!" was muted. I Remember You *Ice King saying "You know, I kinda like being tied up in these cords. Kinda freaky!" was cut. The Lich *Princess Bubblegum chopping up the small candy creatures was cut and went straight to the scene where Finn lands into the house. This was a cut of 28 seconds. Season 5 Jake the Dog *Jake vomiting in the jacuzzi, along with Prismo and Cosmic Owl's reaction and leaving it, was cut. Five More Short Graybles *The Tree Trunks grayble is heavily cut down: **Tree Trunks' line, "So I looked and he was making a RUDE gesture. It left a sour taste in my mouth!" is cut. **During Tree Trunks' line, "It's just a statue?" the camera angle is zoomed into Tree Trunks' face so that we can't see Shelby behind the statue fist. **Tree Trunks saying, "It was so rude before..." is cut. **Shelby saying, "Yeeeeesss. Just readin’ this book." is cut, due to the fact we see the fist with Shelby on top of it, making it look like a middle finger in this scene. **The line, "Uhh, well can ya read somewhere else? You kinda offended Tree Trunks here." is also cut. **The shot where Shelby crawls down off the fist is shortened, showing only after he was off the fist. All The Little People *After the lives of the little people start to get out of hand, the UK version cuts out the shots of Abracadaniel, Choose Goose, and the candy girl dancing against each other and Turtle Princess spanking Xergiok. **'Finn': Come on, they’re not real, they’re like toys.'' These guys here, they’re goin’ out. the Marceline and [http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Peppermint_Butler Peppermint Butler in a tea cup. Marceline licks the red off of Peppermint Butler’s side.] Pretty serious. And look at Choose Goose and Lollipop Girl. They’re still testing the waters. [Choose Goose and Lollipop Girl are dancing and are joined by Abracadaniel] But I think things are gonna work out. Check out Xergiok and Turtle P. [Turtle Princess is seen lightly spanking Xergiok. '''Finn laughs.] Weird. But cool. Right, Jake? Mystery Dungeon *The scene of Lemongrab eating from the rat's mouth was cut. Bad Little Boy *The song 'Good Little Girl/ Bad Little Boy' was severely cut down. After Fionna pushes Marshall Lee away, the episode skips the first couple of verses of the song and goes straight to the verse begininning "Don't you know I'm a villain?". About 40 seconds of the song was cut. It is not known why this was done. *After the song, part of Marshall Lee's conversation with Fionna was cut out. The shot where Cake can be seen dancing in the foreground was removed. After the line, "I got a hot potato, and two hot tomatoes", it cuts straight to Fionna saying, "I'm not trying to be bad". Simon & Marcy *Simon's line, "Marceline cover your ears" is cut, skipping directly to Simon kicking the Clambulance screaming "MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER MOTHER!!!" *Shaved time - 6 seconds. A Glitch is a Glitch *The last few minutes are heavily cut. **'''Princess Bubblegum: [Kisses her hand several times', and then licks it, after that, she pushes it away.]''' ...No.'' '[''Continues kissing the hand.] One or two minutes, after that, another a scene is cut short. The scene is: :'''Princess Bubblegum's hand: I missed you! :Jake's hand: I missed you, too! hands kiss.' Whoa, you taste different, baby! You been playin' basketball in someone else's hockey rink?' :Finn: '''Ahem... Hey, Bubs, where's the Ice King? I wanna kick his boingloings! ' :'Jake: Yeah. Where is he? I wanna kick his boingloings, too!' :'Ice King': Uh... guys? Hello? Uh... Let's forget all about this... [''the snake-spider hybrid wanders onscreen and bites Ice King several times.] Get off of me, you creep! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! :* This episode marked the most shaved time in the UK. Wizards Only, Fools TBA Frost & Fire *The first dream was shortened by a few seconds. *Shaved time - 5 seconds. Time Sandwich *The scene where Jake puts Lobster Soul into the casserole and after into the sandwich was cut for some reason. Red Starved *"I'm freaking hungry" was changed to "I'm hungry, Jake". The Red Throne *Flame Princess saying "No funny stuff" to Finn was cut. Billy's Bucket List *All the scene between "Billy got aced by the Lich." line and Finn's "Laters.", when Jordan's head disappears from the view, was cut for some reason. This is almost 40 seconds. *Billy's Crack was changed to Billy's Cave. Season 6 Wake Up *This episode was not aired in the UK. Escape From the Citadel *This episode was not aired in the UK. The Tower *This episode was not aired in the UK. Breezy *This episode was not aired in the UK (though a clip of this episode was shown on CN UK's YouTube channel). Something Big *The line, "I guess my kids still have a daddy" was changed to "We have to go out there". *The line, "Why can't I see jack?" was cut. Nemesis *After "Show us your underwear" it cuts straight to "Walk around like a big chicken", cutting the part where the Peace Master drops his pants. *Everything from "Now eat some dirt off the ground" to the peace master spitting dirt out of his mouth was also cut, except for the line, "Okay, stop. I took it too far". This makes the scene confusing for British viewers as there is no explanation as to why the Peace Master has dirt on his face all of a sudden. Gold Stars *Almost the entire scene where the Lich comes out of Sweet P is cut. Only a flash of it is shown before it cuts to the King of Ooo and Toronto freaking out. This renders this entire episode pointless in the UK. The Visitor *For unknown reasons, Martin saying Finn was born on a banana boat was changed to simply just a boat. It is not known why this was done, as banana fruit are shown on the boat, leaving no room for an innuendo interpretation. *When the squid bleeds purple blood after being stabbed, the blood was edited out. Walnuts & Rain *The line "I want a giant flippin' hot dog" was changed to "I want a giant hot dog". Friends Forever *All the text in Ice King's "Nihilism Funnies" comic was removed. Jermaine *"Jermaine's always been kind of a dream hole" was changed to "Jermaine's always been kind of a weirdo". *The line, "Bring me my cup, or I'll skull-cup you" was cut. *The line, "I'm gonna white-knuckle you, Jermaine!" was changed to "No, you are the knucklehead, Jermaine!" *"I'll shock him, and you guys ace his brains" is changed to "I'll shock him, and you guys ace his heads." * Jake's "Cut his arms, Finn" and Finn's "Okay!" were muted. *When Jermaine is hitting Jake and saying "I don't even get salt... SALT!!!", the punches were removed to make it look like the two were simply walking backwards. The line was left intact making the scene look confusing. *The line, "I ate his stupid face off", muted the word "off", leaving, "I ate his stupid face". Chips and Ice Cream *The line "No... flipping... way!" was changed to "No... way!". Season 7 Stakes TBA Scamps *"Toss me some of those sweet bloobies, Gary." is change to "Toss me some of those, Gary." *The voices of the Pup Gang have been dubbed over by English children. None of the dialogue has been changed. The motivation behind this is unknown. **It appears to be exclusive to CN UK, considering as other feeds that have aired this episode kept the Pup Gang's original voices. Bad Jubies *The scene where Lumpy Space Princess tells Finn about touching her body was replaced with a repeat of LSP rubbing her skin and the line "Like, weirdly toned and bikini ready" was added. Season 8 Islands miniseries TBA This page is under construction. Trivia *Amazingly, the '15 tiers' joke from "Burning Low" WASN'T censored in the UK. *The censors seem to have been more lenient on earlier episodes than later ones. They appear to have started cracking down around season 5. *Some things were censored in reruns, and they used to air uncensored. *Episodes in the Stakes miniseries are heavily cut due to their darker tone. *"Storytelling" had almost three minutes cut from it in Australia, but only 4 seconds in the UK. *The banning of "Wake Up" and "Escape From the Citadel" makes the episode "Is That You?" very confusing for UK viewers. *'This page is under construction.' Censorship tests *Where "Inconclusive" means the episode was tested but no censorship was found. Either the episode was entirely uncensored, or there was censorship but us, being human, missed it, and it could change to "Censored" (though unlikely, most cuts are obvious). *Where "Heavily Censored" means that either more than 60 seconds of time was lost from the episode, or eight or more cuts were recorded in a single episode, even if they don't add up to 60 seconds. References Category:Adventure Time Category:British censorship